universalprotectioncouncilfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Republic Army
Note: You may be looking for the similarly named UPC Army, the New Republic Army. The Galactic Republic Army, also known as the Old Republic Army (in contrast with the New Republic Army), is currently the largest UPC Army in existence, and one of the first armies formed. Description and History The Galactic Republic Army is a UPC Army made up of millions to billions of members. It is made up of all armies loyal to the Galactic Republic, excepting the Jedi, most Clone Troopers, and many pilots, who belong to the Jedi Army, Clone Army, and SW Pilots Army. Because this UPC Army is made up of various planetary and system militaries, there is a great variety and mixture in the members of the Army. The higher ranks are made up of Admirals and other high-ranking and non-clone officers from the Grand Army of the Republic, Senators, other Senatorial personnel, various warriors and combatants, and a couple Clone Troopers. Senators hold these ranks because they are prominent enough in the Galactic Republic to be making these important decisions, and because of their skill in planning and organization. The high-ranking and non-clone officers from the GAR are usually the Galactic Republic's best tacticians and deserve these high roles. Clone Troopers, warriors, and other combatants are added for experience in battle and in fighting on the front lines. When this army was formed, Wullf Yularen was the General with Padme Amidala and Bail Organa as , Commander ]]Commanders due to the fact that they hold the highest positions in the Galactic Republic. Amidala was at first appointed to be successive because of her experience in battle, but that was later changed. When Yularen was promoted to Admiral (and later Grand Admiral), it became necessary to appoint a new General, but neither Amidala or Organa appealed to Yularen as a General. The Chief Captain, Shoan Kilian, was a non-clone and very high-ranking officer in the GAR, and Yularen promoted him instead. They decided from then on that Organa and Amidala would remain as Commanders, but the Chief Captain would the General's successive. The current successive of the General is Chief Captain Dao. This Army is run by Section II: Galactic: Republic Senate and Section XXVI: Galactic Republic: Other, but is also contributed on a much smaller level by Section XXV: Galactic Republic: Clones. Leadership Grand Admiral: Wullf Yularen Grand General: Shoan Kilian Commander: Padme Amidala Commander: Bail Organa S. Chief Captain: Dao Captain: Tarfful Captain: Panaka Captain: Coburn S. Chief Lieutenant: Roos Tarpals Chief Lieutenant: Gregar Typho Notable Members , Commander]]Wullf Yularen: Grand Admiral Shoan Kilian: Grand General Padme Amidala: Commander Bail Organa: Commander Dao: S. Chief Captain Tarfful: Captain Panaka: Captain Coburn: Captain Roos Tarpals: S. Chief Lieutenant Gregor Typho: Chief Lieutenant Thi-Sen: Lieutenant Cham Syndulla: Lieutenant Merumeru: Lieutenant Katuunko: Lieutenant Satine Kryze: Lieutenant Onaconda Farr: Lieutenant CC Climber: S. Chief Colonel Sugi: Chief Colonel Tae Boon: Chief Colonel Lachichuk: Chief Colonel Rugor Nass: Colonel Yarua: Colonel Horox Ryyder: Colonel Embo: Colonel Giddean Danu: Colonel Male-Dee: Colonel Nym: Colonel N. Papanoida: Colonel Mas Amedda: Colonel Guanta: Colonel Riyo Chuchi: Colonel Finis Valorum: Colonel Category:UPC Army Category:Star Wars UPC Army Category:Galactic Republic Army